1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baling press with tiltable compacting container wherein above the compacting container a vertically guided compacting ram is arranged and wherein the compacting container can be filled in a forwardly tilted position via the exposed fill opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE-OS 26 25 371 a device for compacting trash is already known comprising a compacting ram movable by means of a vertical guide, a pipe (compacting container) arranged underneath, onto which from below a bag-like container is pushed whose bottom is supported on a bottom plate during compacting, and comprising a device for emptying the compacted pipe contents of the pipe into the container, wherein the pipe together with the bottom plate can be tilted forwardly into a slanted position enabling filling. For tilting, an axle is arranged at the fill side below the bottom plate and, moreover, a grip is provided at the upper edge of the pipe. In order to move the pipe forwardly into the fill position, the operator must pull the pipe forwardly, according to the principle of moving a dolly, with a considerable force expenditure in the initial phase of tilting. Only in a later tilting phase, the lever principle of physics will act and the tilting action becomes easier. The complete tilting of the pipe to the front is prevented in that the rearward upper edge of the pipe impacts on the compacting ram guide of the device.
For a fluent working action during compacting of the trash it is furthermore disadvantageous that the operator first must tilt the pipe forwardly and can only then pick up the material for filling. Moreover, the device has the disadvantage that for emptying the compacted material the pipe must be moved upwardly by means of an additional guide unit so that its compacted contents can be emptied into the flexible receptacle pushed onto the pipe at the beginning of compacting, wherein the compacted material is again loosened and the volume increased.
Moreover, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,661 a devicexe2x80x94pressxe2x80x94for compacting household trash is known. This press has a press housing with an opening at the front side in which a tiltable unitxe2x80x94a containerxe2x80x94is arranged which comprises a compacting container which can be positioned underneath a vertically guided compacting ram. The actual compacting container is an insert which is placed onto a bottom of the container so as to be aligned underneath a cylindrical ram guide which is arranged in the upper area of the container and has at the top and the bottom an opening, wherein the upper opening at the same time is the fill opening for dropping the trash. The cylindrical ram guide is at the same time the trash receptacle in which the trash is collected in preparation for compacting.
Said container, onto which the insert (compacting container) is placed, is pivotably supported on the housing by means of hinges whose axes are aligned with one another horizontally. In this device it is therefore not the compacting container that is tiltable about a horizontal axis but the additional receiving unit.
In contrast to the press of DE-OS 26 25 371 in this press a center of gravity displacement of the horizontal pivot axis is realized, but its pivot axis is arranged such that said entire unit, here also, can be tilted forwardly only by a manual actuation on the grip of the container. This device has also the disadvantages already mentioned above; moreover, the increased manufacturing expenditure is an additional disadvantage.
Known are also presses with compacting spaces to be filled from above, which have a compacting container with square or rectangular base surface and wherein, after the compacted bale is finished, at least two sidewalls of the compacting container must be tilted outwardly in order to remove the bale from the compacting space.
The object of the invention is thus to provide a baling press having a tiltable compacting container and being fillable from above in a forwardly tilted position, with which an operator is physically less stressed, which provides for a more fluent working action and which can be produced with minimal technical economic expenditure.
The object is solved by a baling press with tiltable compacting container according to the features of claim 1; the dependent claims 2 to 5 disclose further developments or advantageous constructive-technical embodiments of the invention, and claim 6 discloses new process steps for the operation of such baling presses.
Important in connection with the newly configured baling press with tiltable compacting container is primarily that a shaft that is provided on the compacting frame, which is preferably configured as a portal, and about which the compacting container as well as bearings, which are provided on or preferably below the bottom of the compacting container and which engage substantially peripherally the shaft, are arranged relative to one another such that the longitudinal axis of the shaft, viewed from an end face of the compacting container, is positioned in a frontal plane located preferably behind the center of gravity of the compacting container.
This aforementioned arrangement is selected especially such that the compacting container in the vertical position is almost in equilibrium, but has a small overweight in the pivoting/tilting direction, i.e., in the forward direction.
The compacting container is preferably locked by a locking unit in the vertical position required for compacting so that the compacting container (compacting space) and a preferably electro-hydraulically actuated, vertically movable compacting ram of the baling press are aligned with one another for a pressing cycle.
With respect to the method, it is furthermore provided in a novel way that upon return of the compacting ram into its upper position the locking unit is actuated such that the compacting container automatically tilts, here in the forward direction, into the filling position. According to a further embodiment, the locking unit is moreover also manually actuatable.
In a further technical development, at the backside of the compacting frame a spring unit is provided which is in active interaction with the compacting container such that, upon release of the compacting container, the compacting container receives an additional starting push for the tilting action and that, upon tilting of the compacting container into the vertical position, this spring unit moreover preferably acts as a damping element.
Further advantages and technical configurations of the novel baling press reside in the use of at least one pulse valve for the preferably employed electro-hydraulic drive of the compacting ram, in particular, for switching the compacting ram from the compacting stroke to lifting (returning) into its initial position.
Slots that are provided in the end face and in the back wall and correspond to one another allow tying of a compacted bale with a strap or wire while the compacting container is still closed. The pressing plate of the compacting ram, moreover, is configured such, as is known in the art, that tying of the bale is possible with the pressing plate positioned on the bale.